User talk:BoredMatt
Re: Apology Accepted :) Hello, Thank you very much for being understanding in this matter. I shall attempt to ensure that false news stories are not posted to MicroWiki again, by adding a verification code to each story that is posted which corresponds to an identical news story on Egtavia's website - to which I alone have editing rights, of course! Thanks again, President Peter Bralesford Demontux 07:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) FEC Hello, I do apologise for the message posted on the news board, but I do hope you understand that the Demontux account was shared between myself and my First Minister. The story was never meant to go public, but my First Minister put them up on Microwiki without consulting me first. I have since changed the password of the Demontux account, and I will attempt to "roll back" the news box on the main page. My apologies, President Peter Bralesford Demontux 08:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BoredMatt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 11:51, October 18, 2009 Newsbox The newsbox is not a place for discussion - news stories must be relatively consiece, and your letter was not a news statement. I have moved your letter to the talk page of the Free Earth Coalition - please do not re-add it to the newsbox. If you wish to draw attention to it, simply say " has released a statement" and then link to the talk page (e.g., Caledonia has released a statement). ptrcancer (Admin) 23:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Your Question Hello! It's very easy and straight-forward to add your micronation to the many lists on the wiki. I've taken the liberty of adding "Federation of Caledonia" to the main list (List of Micronations). To add your nation to the other lists linked to on the main page, simply clip the "Edit This Page" button above the article and add your nation to the list on the page - all lists are sorted alphabetically, so make sure you list your micronation properly. When adding your nation to a list, you should use it's normal name - Caledonia - to work out where it belongs. If you aern't sure how a particular list works, just look at the entries there to work out how to add your nation. It's all very straight forward! You should also create a unique page on the wiki for your nation. If you click this link while logged in, you'll be taken to a blank page called "Caledonia" where you can add information about your nation and update it as often as you want. Remember to use the infobox for micronations on your page! If you're not sure what to put on your wiki page, take a look at the articles Erusia, St.Charlie, Camuria and Sandus - all of these pages are good examples of what a nation's article should look like. Make sure you link to over pages you can create later, like pages for leaders, political parties, organisations or specific officers. If you need any more help, just ask! :) ptrcancer (Admin) 12:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Pics Hello again! :) Uploading images is very simple. Navigate to this page and find the file you're looking for on your computer. Add a brief description and choose an appropriate license from the drop-down menu (each option explains what it means). Make sure you memorise the file name including the extension (e.g., ho chi minh.png or USAflag_1945.jpg). To use an image in an article, use the tag . Make sure you customise the code properly to make sure it works how you want it to - wikipedia has a great tutorial on changing the settings of the image you're using. ~~~~ Alliance the Kingdom of Istoria accepts your offer of alliance, but do not come to Istoria(I'm serious!)!